Consulta 01
by Takanashiidesu
Summary: Odiaba tener que ir todos los lunes a ese lugar, pero todo sea por ver a la "Sexy enfermera" solo rezaba porque el Dr. no se diera cuenta. [1st story . continuation]
1. 001

Say.

_Naruto no me pertenece en ningún aspecto._

_ lo utilizo para diversión mía,sin ninguna intención de lucro._

* * *

Blanco, azul,blanco,amarillo,azul,blanco,blanco.

Suspiró cansado de ver los mismos colores, adornos y pinturas costosas.

Se sentía muy fuera de lugar en ese lugar, juraba que le estaban cobrando por respirar, no es que le importara, porque él no iba a pagar, el nunca pagaría por un tonto psicólogo. Ni siquiera entendía porqué estaba ahí, no es que su padre lo super increíblemente despreciara, era su padre, sólo que rara vez se acordaba que tenía un tercer hijo y ahora que se acordó lo manda al psicólogo, probablemente, al más caro y lujoso del país, con el prestigioso Dr. Hiashi Hyuuga, el tipo además de psicólogo era empresario, dueño de una gran cadena de hospitales.

y ahí estaba él, en una sala de espera que parecia mas un hotel, esperando a que lo dejaran entrar a consulta, le dieran alguna droga o tranquilizante, cobrarle por compartir el mismo aire, y que se largue de ahí de una jodida vez.

Cerró los ojos fastidiado y se revolvió su rebelde y llamativo cabello rojo, juraba que si no le abrían YA iba a salir corriendo de ahi, aunque lo castigaran de por vida.

—¿Sabaku No-san?— Escucho una dulce voz y vio de donde venía —El Dr. Hyuuga le pide que pase,por favor—

Gaara parpadeo un par de veces, la escucho, pero realmente no puso atención. la voz era de una enfermera, bueno,suponía, no tenía puesto el uniforme pero lo trato como si fuera una, solo que esta "enfermera" era demasiado guapa y sexy, de piel muy blanca, ojos lilas-plateados y cabello negro-azulado, lo miraba nerviosamente y eso le dio un poco de gracia.

—¿S-Sabaku No-san?— lo llamo de nuevo un tanto desconcertada por la forma en que lo miraba, y no a sus ojos exactamente, sje sonrojo al ver que hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero daba algo de miedo...

Gaara por fin se paró y fue al consultorio, pasando de largo a la chica sin agradecer ni nada.

En cuanto entró vio que entre la sala de espera y el consultorio no había gran diferencia, solo que había muchos libremos con demasiados libros, luego vio al "doctor" que estaba escribiendo rápidamente algunas cosas en algunas hojas y a veces miraba la pantalla del computador. Sin mas Gaara se sentó frente a él a ver cuando al muy cabrón se le ocurria atenderlo, se quedó unos segundos viendolo, tendría unos 50 años o quizá menos, de cabello castaño y largo pero bien acomodado, se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos que parecian mucho, quizá, demasiado a los de la sexy enfermera de unos segundos.

—Sabaku No Gaara, ¿Cierto?—

_Duh_

—Aja—

—Bien, yo sere tu psicólogo dentro de estas semanas, tu me diras tus problemas y yo te dire que hacer—

—Ja, ¿Y porque habria de hacerlo?— Respondió con cierto desprecio

—Porque para eso me paga tu Padre—

—A Ud. no le interesa lo que pase o no conmigo, solo quiere que le pague— Su actitud era cada vez más brusca —¿Porque no mejor me da tranquilizantes para me pueda largar?—

Hiashi sonrió burlonamente, cosa que molesto al pelirrojo pero no lo mostró mucho

—Te pareces mucho a tu padre— _¿huh?_ —Tiene el mismo genio que tu—

—¿Huh?—

—Te propongo algo. Si en algunas semanas, digamos unas 6... No mejoras en alguna cosa, te doy medicamentos y te marchas, pero si ocurre un mínimo cambio en tu actitud o forma de ser, te quedas hasta que tu padre diga que no es necesario—

—¿Pero, qué gano yo?

—Te regreso directamente a ti todo el dinero de las consultas que tomes—

Gaara sonrió.

—Hecho—

—Bien— Se acomodó en su cara silla de cuero, el oji-agua lo imita sentándose a su gusto en el costoso mueble —Ahora, Gaara, cuentame de ti—

—Hn...— miro el techo pensando en que decir y que no decir, odiaba hablar y mas de el mismo, así que solo dijo lo basico— Tengo 19 años, estudió economía en la universidad, tengo 2 hermanos, mayores, me gusta el chocolate y el Rock ah...— siguió pensando que cosas deberia y no decir— Tengo insomnio desde los 8 años, por eso tengo las estúpidas ojeras , no me gusta hablar mucho ni la gente el general—

Miró a su psicólogo, este miraba el techo, como haciendo un diagnóstico mental de lo que le iba diciendo

—Bien, ahora empiezo con las preguntas—

—Mhm...—

—De Acuerdo, si no quieres contestar alguna esta bien, pero mientras más abierto seas creeme que mas podre ayudar— Gaara asintió sin importancia —Bien, ahora... ¿Como son tus hermanos?—

—Eh... Temari, estudia diseño de interiores, es la mayor. Kankuro, es tatuador "profesional"-dijo poniendo cierto tomo en la palabra- estudia artes plásticas—

—¿Te agradan?—

—Supongo... no nos peleamos mucho—

—Bien, ¿tu padre, te agrada?—

Hubo un silencio unos momentos

—No realmente—

_Oh_

—¿Porque?—

—no... no lo se, realmente no lo conozco, ni el a mi—

—Bien, conozco a tu padre, y conocí a tu madre...— silencio y tensión se sintió el lugar un momento —¿como te afecto... lo de tu madre?—

—Hn... Obviamente no fue agradable— silencio —aun que...—dudo un momento en continuar —desde que ella murió... no... no puedo acercarme a la gente como antes—

—¿Como antes?—

—Mamá era maestra en una escuela, a la que yo iba, así que muchos niños se me alejaron por eso—

—Bien... Gaara, esto es muy bueno, poder decir lo que sientes siempre es bueno—

—Hn— respondió incómodo

—Ahora que estás en esta ciudad, te aconsejo que te acerques más a la gente... empieza de cero, ignora lo que pasó antes—

—Ok... ¿Me dará tranquilizantes?—

—No—

—¿y eso?—

—No me gusta medicar a mis pacientes—Dijo mientras acomodada algunas cosas en su escritorio, sacando el papeleo para la próxima consulta

—Hn—

Tock tock

Se escuchó en la puerta, ambos voltearon.

—¿Si?— Pregunto Hisaishi un poco molesto

—¿D-d-dr, H-hyuuga?— llamo una nerviosa y dulce voz, debía ser la sexy enfermera

—Ah, Hinata, pasa—

_Hinata_

—l-lamento mucho interrumpir... pero la Dra. Tsunade quiere hablar c-con Ud.—

Si, era ella, solo que estaba más abrigada y no podía ver bien su lindo cuerpo.

—Ok, lo siento Gaara, continuaremos la próxima cita, Hinata, ayudarle con eso— dijo mientras se paraba y salía de consultorio

—D-de acuerdo— entro a el consultorio una vez salió —Sabaku No-san, Su próxima consulta será hasta dentro de una semana, el lunes, ¿Esta bien?-

—Aja— contestó sin importancia, el solo veía lo guapa que era.

—S-Si gusta, lo acompañó a la entrada— propuso tímidamente, al parecer también ya se iba

—Ok— supongo

Ambos fueron juntos por la gran y lujosa clínica, la verdad gaara se sentía tranquilo con ella, no era ruidosa ni fastidiosa, sin mencionar que, eso si, estaba hermosa en cuanto llegaron a la puerta vieron que estaba nevando, Gaara gruño por el frío, solo tenia su chamarra de cuero después de todo.

—E-etto, ¿Sabaku No-san…?—

—Gaara— la interrumpió —Solo llamame Gaara—

—¿Gaara-san?— intento, el gruño

—¿Gaara...kun?—

—No, solo "Gaara"—

—E-es que n-no lo conozco bien, y-y sería una falta de respeto a-a-además, no se nombrar a la gente sin honoríficos...–—Admitió muy apenada, sonrojandose, a esto Gaara se vio muy tentado a sonreir

—Ok... usa el -kun entonces... y ¿que querias decir?—

—Ah, ¿q-que si tiene frío?—

—¿Porque?—

Hinata se quitó la bufanda que tenía puesta y se la puso el, el se sorprendió quedándose quieto, pero se dejó hacer, una vez puesta el podía respirar su ligero olor a lavanda en la bufanda, ella solo le sonrió muy dulcemente.

—P-puede devolvermela el lunes que r-regrese, si quiere…, o-o-o puede quedarsela, se puede enfermar—

Gaara le sonrió, era lindo que una sexy entraña se preocupara por el

—Ok, te la devuelvo el lunes, ¿si?—

—C-claro— contestó sonriendo —H-hasta el lunes, Gaara-kun— se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero alguien la detuvo, vio al pelirrojo tomándola ligeramente del brazo

—Se que es atrevido y rápido, pero, ¿saldrias conmigo?—

* * *

**Here:  
**

**Update .2015**

**Bueno, aquí está el re-upload **

**Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo avisenme por favor**

**Sus reviews valen oro, lo saben, me animan a seguir escribiendo **

**Reviews negativos son aceptados, mientras tengan que ver con la historia para poder mejorarla y que sea mejor para uds y para mi y no sea solo vómito de odio**

**Gracias por leer ;3**


	2. 002

_Say._

_Naruto no me pertenece en ningún sentido. Solo lo utilizo para diversión mía, sin intenciones de lucro. _

* * *

_—¿Quieres Salir conmigo?_

—Gaara—

—…—

—¿Gaara…?—

—…—

—¡Gaara!—

—¿Ah?—

El psicólogo frente a él dio un gruñido de molestia, su rebelde y raro paciente de 19 años lo había estado ignorando desde que llegó, raramente no se veía molesto ni fastidiado cuando llego, pero si venia muy muy pensativo y estaba seguro de que no tenía que ver con su terapia, Hiashi no era muy paciente, apesar de ser doctor, así que fue directo al grano.

—¿Pasó algo interesante?—

—Supongo...—

_Oh._

—¿Supones?—

—No estoy seguro, cosas _personales_— contesto el pelirrojo un poco molesto, odiaba que se metiera con él y más en su vida personal.

—Te recuerdo que soy tu psicólogo—

—lo se—

—Entonces debes de saber que aqui en esta sala no hay nada "personal" que venga de ti, lo que se diga no sale de aquí...—

—Ok— otra vez utilizó su norma tono molesto.

—Bien ¿En qué piensas tanto?—

—No se, solo perdía el tiempo— Mintió, el Dr lo vio

—Oh, ¿No tiene nada que ver con nadie?— Dijo con cierto tono que puso nervioso a Gaara

_¿El sabía de...?_

—No— Mintió de nuevo

Hiashi suspiro, por eso odiaba tratar con adolescentes, suficiente tenía con sus hijas y su sobrino, prefirió no insistir.

—De acuerdo— dijo el Dr. —Preferiría que me contaras mas de ti, asi podrias cambiar un poco tu actitud—

—Mi actitud esta bien como está— replicó con tono arrogante.

—Si lo estuviera no mandarias a tantos chicos al hospital—

—¿y-y Ud, como…?—

—Tengo mis medios— interrumpió Hiashi —Eso el lo que preocupa a tu padre—

—Ja, ¿y desde cuando se preocupa por mi?—

—Desde que te expulsaron de tu última preparatoria por resultar "violento", "agresivo" y "peligroso"—

_—Eso fue hace mucho—_ Susurro excusándose un poco incómodo.

—También porque vas demasiado seguido a fiestas y siempre regreses manchado de sangre, y no siempre tuya…—

Gaara suspiro muy MUY fastidiado, no entendía para que seguia viniendo.

No... si, si sabia.

_—Se que es atrevido y rápido, pero, ¿saldrias conmigo?—_

_La pelinegra se sonrojó de sobremanera y empezó a balbucear mirando el suelo haciendo que Gaara sonriera, hoy habia sonreido más de lo normal._

_—E-E-E-Etto, v-v-verá n-no l-lo conozco b-b-bien a-asi q-que n-n-no c-creo q-que—_

_—Tranquila, y no tartamudez tanto, solo sería una simple salida—_

_—e-etto... d-de acuerdo...—_

_—Ok, ¿Cuando puedes?— pregunto en un buen tono alfin soltándola. _

_—B-b-bueno, entre semana no puedo t-tengo que ayudar en el hospital...—_

_—Ah si, ¿Eres enfermera?— pregunto por curiosidad, ella sonrió. _

_—N-no realmente, solo me gusta ayudar—_

_—Hn, __entonces, ¿El sábado?—_

_—C-claro— contesto feliz_

_—Bien, ¿Te recojo o algo?—_

_—N-no, ¿Esta bien si solo nos encontramos?—_

_—Seh—_

_—D-d-de acuerdo, entonces, ¿E-en el centro comercial?—_

_—Ok ¿Me das tu numero?—_

_—D-d-de acuerdo…—_

_Una vez intercambiaron números, cada quien se fue por su lado, Gaara inconscientemente iba sonriendo a la vez que respiraba el aroma de la linda enfermera, con una tomó una parte de la bufanda y la acerco a su nariz aspirando felizmente el olor._

_Lo esperaba un gran sábado…_

—¡Gaara!— Casi grito un ya impaciente Hiashi

—¿Que?— Gruño molesto Gaara por haberlo sacado de su lindo recuerdo

—No me prestas atención, muchacho...—

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué decía?—

—Te preguntaba si tenias novia—

_¿Y a Ud. que carajos le importa?_

—No—

—Quiza podrias pensar en salir mas con otros jóvenes de tu edad—

—¿Para que?-

—Socialiciar—

—Ja...—Gruño Gaara, lo último que quería de la gente era estar cerca de ella

—Deberías hacerlo, estar encerrado hace daño a cualquiera, aun que mi hija esta en una situación similar, le cuesta socializar...— Dijo Hiashi pensando en su dulce hijita de apenas 17 años...

—¿Tiene hijos?-

—Si, 2 niñas-

—Hm.. ¿como son?—pregunto curioso, quizá, habría la posibilidad de que...

—Eso ahora no importa, las amo y eso es lo que importa—

—¿las quiere mucho...?— se empezaba a preocupar...

—Demasiado, cualquiera que se le acerquen está muerto—dijo en un tono que a gaara le dio un extraño escalofrío

—¿Como se llaman...?—casi temió preguntar

—Eso no importa...—Miró su reloj de muñeca — Supongo que es todo por hoy, ah, pero te tengo una tarea—

—¿Tarea?— Su tono desconcertado le dio algo de gracia, adolescentes...

—Si, tu tarea será hacer un nuevo amigo...—

—¿…Amigo?—

—Solo intentalo, para que empieces a relacionarte con otros—

—Ja… despues me pedira que me consiga novia y me case y todas esas mierdas...—

—No te obligo a nada, pero seria buena idea— dijo Hiashi con un tonito divertido Gaara gruño ante su tono.

—Hn, ok—

—Bien, tu siguiente cita es el próximo lunes— dijo extendiendo la nota de cita, gaara tomó la hoja y se fue, así nada más

Ese dia no encontró a la sexy enfermera por ahí, la cual sabía que se llamaba Hinata, pero se acostumbró a llamarla así, al menos en su mente.

_—¿Si?—_

_**—A-ah- ¿G-gaa-gaara-kun?—**_

_Oh, la sexy enfermera, Hinata_

_—Ah, si, ¿Hinata?—_

**_—__S-si…__—_**_ noto su tono triste a traves del telefono, asi que pregunto._

_—¿Esta todo bien?—_

**_—__Ah, s-si… bueno no... n-no podre ir a la c-c-cita… este sábado__—_**

_—¿Ah, y eso?— pregunto tanto decepcionado_

**_—__v-veras…m-mi padre no me permitió ir p-por que tengo algunas cosas que hacer en el hospital. Así q-que este sábado n-no puedo...__—_**

_—Ah...—_

**_—__P-p-pero, aún podemos s-salir e-el l-lunes...__—_**

_—Esta bien— dijo más tranquilo la vería despues de todo_

**_—__Ok, h-h-hasta el lunes__—_**

_Y colgó dejando pensativo al pelirrojo, bueno, esperaria 2 dias mas..._

—¿G-Gaara-kun?—

Este volteo y la vio, tan sexy como siempre

—Ah, Hinata— Saludo

—Eeetto, si tu consulta término p-podríamos salir ya— Dijo sonriente la pelinegra

—Aja— contesto con una muy ligera sonrisa

—Oh, y l-lamento ha-haberte cancelado asi p-pero y-ya sabes lo impaciente que es mi padre…—contesto un poco apenada mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida.

—¿lo se?— Pregunto extrañado y preocupado

—Aja... E Dr. Hyuuga es mi padre... ¿N-no lo sabias?—

Cierto, recordó de pronto el nombre que le dio en su celular

Hinata _Hyuuga_

Gaara dio una sonrisa amarga, si, estaba en ciertos problemas…

* * *

**Here:**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, favoritos y follows hasta ahora, los amo~ ;u;**

**Enserio no saben cuanto lo agradezco, me hacen muy feliz**

**(ya había dicho esto, pero repito por si cualquier cosa) **

**Lamento haber dejado el fic antes, y los que ya lo habían leído hasta el cap 4, tienen que esperar aun más, lo siento, estaré actualizando cada que pueda, enserio. **

**Voy a ir corrigiendo todo lo que me indiquen, me ayudan mucho, gracias. Les pido me sigan ayudando así. **

**Oink~;3**


	3. 003

_Consulta. Cap 003 _

_Say._

_Naruto no me pertenece en ningún sentido. Solo lo utilizo para diversión mía, sin intenciones de lucro. _

* * *

Llegó y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en el sillón, ni siquiera llegó a su cuarto, estaba exhausto, pero mentalmente, tuvo que utilizar todo el autocontrol del mundo para siquiera mirarla descaradamente, no era un pervertido sin verguenza como su hermano, pero tampoco un hielo seco como su padre, solo era él, un "adulto" de 19 años, con hormonas y aunque era casi imposible de creer, sentimientos.

Miró al techo de su modesto departamento, con una sala un tanto grande, una cocina normal, un baño y un cuarto. Sus hermanos seguían en Suna así que el vivía solo, su padre le pagaba renta, luz, teléfono, incluso cable; pero solo por ahora, debía encontrar un trabajo para cuidarse el solo.

Con toda la pereza del mundo fue hasta su cuarto, el cual aún parecía el de un chamaco punk de 16 años, pero no tan exagerado, no tenía pósters por todos lados, pero era obvio que quien dormia ahi era amante del rock y metal, se acostó y planeaba dormir y olvidarse de todo pero sonó su celular, mentalmente insulto de todas maneras posibles tanto el aparato como quien estuviera marcando.

Miro la pantalla, _1 mensaje nuevo_, miró de nuevo, _de Hinata Hyuuga_, sonrió, su mal humor magicamente se fue.

**_Hola Gaara-kun _  
_Me preguntaba si mañana podrías venir a mi casa mañana, si quieres ;)_  
_-Hinata. _**

El "Venir a mi casa" y ";)" lo veía muy tentativo, pero no vivía sola, si iba a su casa para verla posiblemente también vería a El Dr. Hyuuga y eso hacía que dejara de sonar tan tentador.

Torció los labios y pensó…

_Ambos iban caminando lado a lado, en un cómodo silencio, de vez en cuando comentaban o decían algo, ninguno de los 2 eran de muchas palabras, eso era bueno, tenían algo en común…_

_Gaara propuso ir a comer algo, no porque tuviera hambre, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, Hinata propuso tomar algo rápido y sencillo, como un helado; así que ambos decidieron buscar en la plaza, comerian algo y luego tomarian un helado, algo simple, no quería ir muy rápido, ya que si se la llevaba directo a su cama tendría muchos muchos problemas…_

_1) Resulta que ella es "menor de edad", lo cual en realidad no era tanto problema, pero conociendo a su padre... y en realidad no parecía del tipo de chicas que se acuestan con quien sea._

_2) Porque el la verdad si se vio muy interesado en ella en general y no solo en su sexy y tentador cuerpo._

_3) El quería algo "serio" por una vez en su vida, lo intentaría al menos _

_4) Porque ahora resulta que la sexy chica que esta a su lado es la hija de su ahora "psicólogo", y resulta que es conocido, quizá, cercano de su padre, y eso le traería otros miles de problemas._

_Y la lista era infinita, por esa y otras razones no podía nadamas tener sexo con ella el primer dia, y esperar que al siguiente lo viera de la misma manera que ahora, asi que prefirio esperar…_

_Al llegar lo primero que hicieron era elegir donde comer, entraron a un restaurante simple, no era lujoso ni muy sencillo, como el lugar tenía un ambiente cálido a diferencia de como estaba afuera, Hinata decidió quitarse su grueso, costoso y elegante abrigo, dejándola con un ligero suéter de rayas grises y blancas. Gaara se tensó al verla, el suéter estaba bastante pegado a su figura, sobre todo por busto, lo que lo hizo desviar ligeramente la mirada o no dejaría de verla, pero no a los ojos… una vez ambos pidieron Gaara ahora si se tensó más, ¿Y ahora, qué?_

_—E-etto… ¿G-Gaara-kun?—_

_—¿Si?— Gracias a dios ella habló primero…_

_—Mtto…m-me preguntaba… ¿P-porque me invitaste a s-salir?—_

_—Porqué me gustas...— Respondió sincero, en un tono normal —Eres muy linda y queria conocerte—_

_Hinata se sonrojó de sobremanera, su expresión era de sorpresa y halago, miro a todos lados sin saber qué decir Gaara sonrió de nuevo, para ser tan sexy era muy inocente. De Pronto su sonrojo se redujo un poco, bajo la mirada como preocupada._

_—¿En serio… es por eso?— preguntó muy seria, a Gaara se extraño pero contesto_

_—Si, en serio, creo que eres muy linda pero no solo físicamente—_

_Los ojos de Hinata tomaron un brillo especial, como de esperanza y felicidad, le dio una sonrisa muy conmovedora que provocó un ligero sonrojo a Gaara._

_—Muchas gracias— contesto feliz ampliando su bella sonrisa, Gaara le respondió con otra, no tan grande claro, pero si sincera. _

_—Bueno, eso solo la verdad…—_

_Una vez llegó su comida empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales y un poco de ellos, Gaara iba memorizando todo. Hinata Hyuuga, 17 años, quiere un gato, pero su padre no le deja tener uno, le encantan los rollos de canela, cocinar, algunos mangas y el color lila, no te gustan los mariscos, las mentiras ni los días lluviosos, tiene una hermana menor, se llama Hanabi, se lleva bien con ella, su padre es aveces frio con ella pero no es malo y lo quiere mucho, estudia medicina, quiere ser pediatra, le encantan los niños._

_Gaara trataba de aprender cada vez más de ella y de vez en cuando decía algo de él mismo, una vez comieron Gaara pago, Hinata dijo que ella tambien queria pagar, pero él no la dejo._

_—¿Te gusta el Helado?— Pregunto infantilmente la sexy chica. _

_—Si, no lo adoro pero si— Respondió con simpleza_

_—¿Cual es tu sabor favorito?—Su tono era muy alegre, al parecer le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces._

_—El que sea si tiene galleta…—_

_—Oh, ¿te gustan las galletas o solo en helado?—_

_—Las galletas en general—_

_—S-Si g-gustas...— dudo un segundo y se sonrojo —T-t-t-te p-puedo p-preparar g-galletas… y-y t-te podria enseñar como— propuso apenada, él sonrió ante la idea._

_—He– su tono de felicidad contenida le dio gracia— gracias, pero nunca se me da la cocina— dijo mientras se acercaban a una tienda de helados y postres_

_—B-bueno entonces te puedo preparar algunas… s-si quieres…—_

_—Me encantaria, gracias— le sonrío y ella sonrojo más sonriente —¿Que sabor te gusta a ti?—_

_—Vainilla— dijo feliz —Bueno, en helado, pero me encantan las moras, Oh, p-pero no me gusta el chocolate…—_

_—¿No?— pregunto muy confundido_

_¿como era posible? ¿enserio habia gente a la que no le gustara el chocolate? Sobre todo las mujeres ¡¿que no les encanta las mujeres el chocolate ?!_

_—Bueno, s-si me gusta… p-pero no demasiado, las cosas que son solo sabor chocolate no me gustan mucho…—_

_—Hn, supongo que esta bien…—_

_—Ya se, s-soy rara— dijo muy apenada_

_—No,no, para nada— dijo tranquilo -De hecho, mi platillo favorito es estómago de ave-_

_Hinata le dio una mirada rara como de "¿es enserio o me tomas el pelo?" supuso que era en serio, pero lo decía para que viera que él también tenía "gustos raros" eso le divirtió, era muy lindo de su parte._

_Después de hablar un rato Gaara la iba a acompañar a su casa, pero luego recordó de nuevo cierto nombre; Hiashi Hyuuga._

_Así que la acompañó a una distancia muy cerca pero no a 2 metros de su "Casa"._

_Era un cobarde…_

Suspiro ante el recuerdo aun viendo la pantalla, ella era una sexy y linda chica, en muchísimos sentidos.

**lo siento, mañana no puedo ):  
Pero puedes venir cuando quieras a la mía, yo te digo el lunes la dirección :)  
-Gaara✖**

Suspiro, _Enviando…_, Gruño lemente, _ Enviado._

Pero el era un asqueroso cobarde.

* * *

**Here:**

**Re-upload **

**Update.2015  
please, cualquier falta me avisan ya saben **

**Por favor déjenme un Review, significan mucho para mi ;n;**

**Oink~**


	4. 004

Consulta 004

_Say._

_Naruto no me pertenece en ningún sentido. Solo lo utilizo para diversión mía, sin intenciones de lucro. _

* * *

Paz, silencio, tranquilidad, pero sobre todo; Paz.

Después de estar nevando toda la noche hoy todo amaneció blanco, literalmente blanco, lo que hacía que las calles tuvieran una apariencia muy bonita y acogedora, pero todo valía mierda mientras el pudiera "dormir" bien, pues desde que tenía 8 años dormir era casi imposible.

Pero ahí estaba el, dormido, por más difícil de creer en un profundo sueño, en donde no esta soñando nada, pero el punto es que estaba durmiendo, teniendo en cuenta el frío afuera estar en cama ahora era el cielo, hasta podía escuchar pajaritos cantando en su lindo inexistente sueño.

—¡Gaara!—

Oh, pero nada es por siempre, siempre tiene que venir alguien a joderle el dia, o el sueño a los demás y tenía que ser específicamente a el.

—¡Gaaaara!—

El llamado pelirrojo se escondió lo más profundo que pudo entre las cobijas de su cama tratando de ignorar a su "amigo" lo mas posible para poder volver a dormir.

—¡Oye, si no sales ya voy a hacer un escándalo!—

Este lo ignoro.

—¡Vaaaamos! ¡Gaara!— intento gritando más alto.

_El mundo lo odiaba. _

—¿¡Que mierdas quieres?!— Grito el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que habría asustando al rubio —¿¡Que quieres, Naruto!? ya tan temprano…—

—P-pero si son las 12 amigo…— respondió el rubio saliendo de su espanto —y-y-y quería ver a mi graaan mejor amigo— dijo nervioso sonriendo tratando excusarse.

—Eso ni tu te la crees— respondió el otro serio —Ya, enserio, ¿que quieres?—

—Eso poder salir y andar por ahí— dijo naruto sinceramente —tiene literalmente años que no te veo… pero sigues igual—

Naruto recibió un "empujoncito molesto" por eso.  
Gaara solo lo pensaba… hoy había quedado de ir a casa de Hinata, seria algo asi como suicidio si su padre estaba ahí, pero sería hasta en la noche así que…

—Bueno—

—¿Ah?—

—Ok, salgamos…—

—¿E-en serio?— pregunto desconcertado mientras el pelirrojo tomo una chamarra, se había dormido vestido aún así.

—Aja, pero que no sea a comer ramen—

—Aw, ¿!porque?!—

—Porque no—

—Awwwwwww~— insistió el rubio mientras ambos se alejaban del departamento del pelirrojo.

—Oh, ¡podríamos ir con los chicos!—

—¿Quien…?—

—Sakura, Sasuke y los demás—

—Ah, si…— dijo gaara sin mucho interés.

Ambos ya habían salido del edificio, ninguno había desayunado así que después de pelear y unos cuantos gritos decidieron ir por ramen…

Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki es el mejor amigo de Gaara desde los 12 años, ambos se conocieron en secundaria, cuando Gaara se cambió temporalmente de escuela. Tanto Gaara como Naruto había sido evitados por los demás desde pequeños debido a la influencia de sus padres, los niños temían que les fueran a hacer algo si los molestaban así que ni los volteaban a ver, por ello ambos se hicieron muy cercanos.

Pero a diferencia de Gaara, Naruto ya tenía a varios amigo que no le temían, el le ayudó a integrarse con ellos e incluso hacer nuevos amigos.

Pero el único con el que siempre se entendió bien fue Naruto.

—Ah, cierto, y !¿sabes!? ¡el estupido perro de kiba se llevo mi cuaderno, y la maestra no me creyó!—

—Hn…— respondió sin ponerle atención realmente, el que sea su mejor amigo no significa que el sea muy interesante ni nada, de hecho, casi siempre -por no decir siempre- es increíblemente fastidioso…

—oh y etto…— empezo con un tono meloso, cosa que llamó -tantito- la atención del pelirrojo, pero ni lo vio, el seguía con su plato de ramen —me entereeeee que tienes novia—

—¿¡H-HAAAAA!?— Gaara se quedó desconcertado, si el ya sabia quien sabe cuantos mas…

—No lo vi, Sakura-chan dijo que te vio en la plaza ayer— explico Naruto, tratando de sonar serio —De hecho, dice que estas saliendo con una amiga suya…—

—Ah…—

—¿Y?— pregunto volviendo a comer su 4º plato de ramen

—¿Y, que?—

—¿Quien es? ¿Es guapa?— Pregunto muy interesado mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo

—Si, es muy guapa…—

—Ohhh, y ¿Como es?—

—No tengo porque decirte—

—Awww andaa~—

—No, y ya vamonos— dijo Gaara mientras dejaba su parte de la cuenta en la barra de ramen, y salio, Naruto lo imito de mala gana

—Anda dime~— insistió

Gaara suspiro, sabia que si no le decía ahora insistirá el resto de su vida —Es muy guapa, es de pelo negro y lacio, es muy blanca y de ojos lilas…— Gaara cayo para ver qué decía su amigo, pero extrañamente no dijo nada, gaara lo vio de reojo un poco extrañado, Naruto mirada el suelo como entre pensativo y preocupado.

—Y…¿Como se llama?— pregunto un poco nervioso, Gaara dudo en contestar

—…Hi- —

—¡Hey, Naruto!— llamó alguien, ambos voltearon y vieron a otra rubia

—¿Ino?— pregunto extrañado Naruto, pues rara vez la rubia le hablaba.

—Oh, Gaara, eres tu ¿Como estas?— pregunto la rubia un poco agresiva.

—Bien— respondió sin interes.

—Oh, que bien— replicó igual —¿Naruto, no haz visto a Hinata?— pregunto ahora a Naruto, poniéndolos a los 2 tensos.

_¿Hinata?_

—N-no…— dijo un tanto nervioso.

—Ho… si la ven me avisan, porfa', se supone que nos veríamos aquí…—

—Naruto— Dijo Gaara serio —¿Como es que- ?—

—¡I-Ino-Chan!— llamó una conocida voz para los 3, poniendo a Naruto a temblar levemente —P-perdon p-por la espera— dijo llegando a ella.

—Tranquila Hinata—Dijo sonriendole

La pelinegra también sonrió dulcemente y noto las 2 personas que no había notado.

—Oh, Hola Gaara-kun— dijo amablemente mientras sonreía, Gaara sonrió también como saludo —Oh y… naruto-kun…— Dijo bajando mucho la voz, como estando un poco decepcionada.

—Ah… Hola… Hinata-chan…—

_Ok, esto no le estaba gustando_

* * *

**Here:**

**bueno, reviews, pleasu~? c:**

**(no se preocupen, los capítulos 5, 6 y 7 ya están, solo estoy haciendo arreglos y correcciones, si ven alguna que no note avisenme, se los agradezco muchísimo)**

**Nos leemos luego :D**

**Oink~;3**


	5. 005

Consulta 005

_Say._

_Naruto no me pertenece en ningún sentido. Solo lo utilizo para diversión mía, sin intenciones de lucro. _

* * *

Se creo un raro silencio, un poco tenso, y molesto para el pelirrojo que no entendía nada.

—Ja, bueno ya que encontré a Hinata, nos vamos— Dijo Ino rompiendo el silencio, mientras empujaba ligeramente a la Hyuuga,ella se despidió rápido mientras era empujada por Ino.

Ambos chicos se despidieron con un gesto se la mano, e increíblemente, Naruto no dijo nada.

—Ohhh así que sales con Gaara— Dijo Ino antes de darle un sorbo a su malteada, ella se veia muy divertida con el asunto.

—S-si...—respondió Hinata jugando con el popote de la suya—p-pero, ¿como es que lo conoces Ino-chan?—

—No es gran cosa- no mostró interés en su tono- resulta ser amigo de Naruto—

—Amigo de Naruto...—Susurro tomando un trágito de su malteada, Ino se dio cuenta de su melancólica mirada.

—Pero sabes... Me alegra que estés saliendo con alguien

—¿A-ah si?

—Claro, tienes que distraerte y hacer cosas divertidas-dijo con tono optimista- Y conocer gente nueva y olvidarte de ese tonto —

—S-si... Supongo que si...

—Claro que si-su tono también era insistente- y si te aburre o no te gusta estar con Gaara a la larga lo dejas, y pueden ser amigos aún así —

—pero...—

—Gaara te gusta ¿no?—Hinata se sonrojo como tomate maduro—Entonces no te preocupes, se nota que a el le gustas. No te preocupes mucho, ya veremos que pasa—

—si..—Hinata sonrió —si, eso haré— Dijo al fin tomando de su malteada, Ino también sonrió

—Tu ex-novia...

—si...

Gaara desvío la mirada a la nada, mientras caminaban a su departamento. La chica con la que está saliendo es ex-novia de su mejor amigo, Suspiró, pero que drama más fastidioso. Luego lo medito.

Naruto es su mejor amigo desee los 12 años, a Hinata la conoció hace menos de un mes. Aún no sabía si valía la pena pelear o incluso perder una amistad por ella... Además que aún no conocía el asunto entre ellos dos, y era muy pronto presionarlos. Lógicamente tendría que investigarlo, pero todo a su tiempo.

—por cierto—recordó Gaara—si ya la conocías, e incluso fue tu novia-dijo con incomodidad-¿como es que no la había visto?—

El rubio subió la mirada, pensándolo también.

—Bueno...—empezó —Hinata no es muy social-dijo simplemente- sus mejores amigos son Kiba, Shino e Ino y no soy tan cercano a ellos, quizá sea eso — luego añadió deprisa —ah,si. Y es prima de Neji, y la protege mucho—

Neji. Neji Hyuuga. Claro Hyuuga... Neji. El super posesivo y creído Neji Hyuuga.

A Gaara le dieron ganas de arrancarse el cabello._¿Como es que se olvido del presumido de Neji?_

—Bueno, vamos un par de cervezas o algo.

—Claro.

Una cerveza le vendría muy bien...

—¿y porque aceptaste salir con el de hecho?—pregunto curiosa Ino mientras salían del centro comercial — si casi parece un junkie—añadió riendo.

—¿junkie?

—si, ya sabes. Como un Punk.

—¿punk?

Ino suspiro, su pequeña Hinata era demasiado buena e inocente para este mundo...

—b-b-bueno... Ino-chan y Tenten-chan decían que debía s-s-salir con alguien y asi.

—si lo se—sonrió Ino—y me alegra, pero ¿Porque justo el? Incluso va a terapia con tu padre ¿no?

A Ino le daba gracia todo eso, y se alegraba por ella. Aunque también le preocupaba Hinata, no odiaba al pelirrojo ni nada, pero no confiaba del todo en el, menos con sus agresivas conductas del pasado. Y el hecho que sea un amigo cercano de Naruto tampoco le agradaba, la idea era que Hinata se olvidará de el y que estuviera alejada del rubio lo más posible.

—pues...—medito la respuesta —N-no lo se—Dijo al fin pensándolo aún.

Ino dejo de caminar y la miro.

—¿Que?—rio de nuevo.

—¿Hm?—Hinata la miro confundida.

—Sales con el y no sabes porque...—

La pelinegra se sonrojo muchísimo mientras balbuceaba mil cosas sin sentido tratando de excusarse.

—E-es que parece un buen chico...—Dijo más sonrojada mirando el suelo.

"buen chico"...con su raro y puntiagudo cabello rojo carmín, su tatuaje en la frente, su afición por ropa negra y roja, sus ojos exagerada y raramente deliniados para ocultar sus prácticamente permanentes ojeras, entre mil cosas, y a Hinata le parecía "un buen chico".

Hinata era un ángel en un mundo de pervertidos.

Ino suspiro mientras sonreía y seguia cambiando mientras rodeaba a su amiga de los hombros, quien continuaba sonrojada y balbuceando.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien esta vez.

—¡Acho!

—salud, Ja, están hablando de ti.

El pelirrojo sorbio rápidamente la nariz.

Ojalá estén hablando de el y no se esté enfermando.

Estúpida ciudad y sus cambios de clima. En suna nunca nieva... Por un segundo extraño su cuidad natal, al menos ahí no te congelas todo el día, solo aveces en la noche.

Ya en la tienda, escucho a Naruto gritar mientras el iba a los refrigeradores.

—¡Sakura-chan!

_Ugh, pero que día... Ahora Haruno. _

—No grites Naruto—le regaño Sakura—Ah, Gaara—saludo la pelí rosa con una divertida sonrisa.

_¿Que demonios con la sonrisa?_

_—_Si,hola

—conque Hinata ¿eh?—siguió con su tono divertido —cuidala mucho, es más delicada de lo que crees —Dijo más seria, antes de salir del local, noto que lleva con ella 2 six-pack

_¿Que demonios?_

—¡Bye bye,Sakura-chan!— se despidió el rubio gritando, pero este fue ignorado.

—Aw,¿Porque me ignoro?—se quejo Naruto

Después de pagar, Gaara también se fue sin decir nada.

—¡¿Porque me ignoras también?!—grito el rubio siguiendolo

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy lejano.

—¿como estará Gaara?

—No lleva ni un mes allá y ya te preocupas

—¿Ya tendrá trabajo?—continuo preguntándose la rubia

—No lo sabemos, pero seguro esta bien

—No ha llamado desde que áviso que llegó a Konoha

—Esta bien Temari, tranquila—respondió si hermano un poco cansado

—Oye, sería mejor ir a visitarlo, además ya quiero ver a mi shika

Su hermano suspiro, pero le gusto la idea.

—¿y ya no te gusta Sakura?— pregunto Gaara viendo la pantalla.

Después de un par de cervezas y horas de jugar videojuegos, ahora estaban simplemente viendo televisión.

—Sakura-chan es muy hermosa—respondió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla tampoco—pero lo mio por Sakura siempre fue platónico—

Gaara ahora lo miro extrañado, el rubio lo mito también y sonrió.

_¿ah si? _

—el que le ha gustado desde el principio fue Sasuke, lo sé

No noto tristeza ni falsedad en la frase, se alegro cierto modo que se haya olvidado de la pelí rosa.

En ese instante todas las luces se apagaron.

Gaara miro por la ventana, parecía que una pequeña tormenta de nieve se estaba formado. Estúpido Konoha y su nieve...

—¡NOOOO, ahora no sabré que paso en la película!—grito dramáticamente el oji-azul

Gaara solo giro los ojos, la luz regreso segundos después.

—Esta nevando horrible, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

—No

El oji-agua se paro dirigiéndose a la cocina por otra cerveza.

—Andaaaa

Naruto lo siguió y vio la hora en el reloj de su cocina

—No me dejes sólito en la nieve, hace frio—exclamó— además es tarde —insistió el rubio poniendo cara que borrego a medio morir.

—Ah si, es tarde—Naruto sonrio—largarte ya—

—¿Queeee? Anda,dejame—insistió mientras era empujada fuera del departamento.

20 minutos y 3 dramas después su mejor amigo se fue.

Gaara suspiro, que día más odioso el de hoy.

Luego escucho el timbre, seguro era Naruto que olvido algo o va insistir quedarse. Con mucho fastidio fue a abrir.

—Laaaaargateeee—exclamó mientras abría, pero se quedo mudo al instante.

_Si el cielo existe, seguro lo odia. _

—¿M-me voy?— pregunto con un hilo de voz una muy sonrojada y casi congelada Hinata Hyuuga.

_Y el día aún no se acaba..._

* * *

**Here:**

**Chaaaan Chaaaan CHAAAAAAAAN ?**

**POR FIN LA CONTINUACION**

**WOOOOO **

**Heh, ya estaba listo pero le arregle un par de cosas. **

**Por favor, si encuentran algún error avisenme. **

**Regalenme un Review por favor ÚwÙ**

Oink~;3


	6. 006 & Aviso

Say. _Naruto no me pertenece en ningún aspecto._ _lo utilizo para diversión mía,sin ninguna intención de lucro._

* * *

Gaara estaba en un dilema, esto era nuevo. No todos los dias ves a una linda chica en tu puerta, mucho menos apunto de llorar y con nieve empapando su ropa.

—Ah—Y de pronto se dio cuenta, llevava varios segundos nada mas viendola como idiota envez de dejarla pasar

—¡Ah!— Y esta vez Hinata se sorprendio. Gaara simplemente la tomo del antebrazo con cierta suavidad metiendola en su departamanto y acercandola a el mismo —Ahhh...—Hinata deverdad estaba confundida.

—¿Estas bien?—dijo el pelirojo, porfin algo coherente—¿Te hicieron algo?

La peliazul se sonrojo mucho.

_¿Se preocupaba por ella?_

—Estas empapada— otra cosa obvia —Ve a mi cuarto a cambiarte, te preparare un baño—dijo apunto de salir corriendo al baño, pero ella lo detuvo, el solo la vio curioso.

—N-n-n-no es necesario—dijo mirando algun punto en el suelo—Enrealidad...y-yo—

—Bueno, almenos cambiate y me explicas, luego te bañas—la voz del chico sono muy autoritaria, sin llegar a agresivo, pero fue lo suficiente para asustar un poquito a la Hyuuga y decidio no discutir mas

—B-bien...

Gaara le sonrio y la llevo a su cuarto de la mano.

—Creo que primero te tienes que secar, te traigo una tolla. Toma lo que quieras del closet—esta vez el si se fue al baño por algunas toallas

—¡p-pero-!—Intento responder Hinata

—¡Lo que quieras!—grito insistiendo desde el pasillo

Hinata miro a su a su alrededor. El cuarto estaba pintado de blanco para su sorpresa, creia que estaria pintado de rojo o incluso negro. Tambien estaba bastante limpio, lo que noto era que en efecto el rojo y negro sobresalian en el cuarto, en posters, ropa, muebles... Hinata miro hacia el suelo, se sintio mal por estar mironeando en un cuarto ajeno, y aun mas, en el cuarto de un chico. Si esto la ponia nerviosa ¿Como demonios va a incluso urgar en sus ropas para buscar algo que usar.

Suspiro y se preparo mentalmente para abrir el primer cajon. Una vez abirerto paro en seco, sus traumados ojos miraban el contenido. ¿Eso era ropa interior?

Gaara tomo 4 toallas, si, cuatro, grandes. Por si acaso pensaba el, nunca se sabe.

Suspiro pesadamente, que situacion mas rara... se preguntaba la razon por la que habia venido llorando. Por cruel que sonara, esperaba que alguien mas se lo hubiera ocasionado y no el en algun momento, como cuando le grito que se largara...

Obviamente no era a ella si no al estupido rubio que tenia como amigo.  
Naruto...

Ese imbecil tenia mucho que explicarle, pero aun era muy temprano. Y como demonios le diria que momentos antes que ella su exnovio estaba con el en la misma casa. Suspiro de nuevo.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a su cuarto.

—Hinata— la llamo desde el otro lado—¿Puedo pasar?—

Gaara escucho un nervioso y timido "s-si" y el sonrio, su nena era tan tierna.

—Bien, voy a entrar— dijo abriendo la puerta.

Gaara miro divertido a Hinata, no tenia puesto una camiseta suya con solo la ropa interior debajo, ni alguna sudadera que dejara a la vista sus sensuales piernas. Si no un conjunto de pants que notoriamente le quedaba enorme,cubriendola hasta el cuello, haciendola ver aun pequeña. Ella era tan tierna.

—Aqui tienes algunas toallas, secate y tomate tu tiempo— dejo estas sobre la cama junto a ella—Te espero en la sala—No le dejo contestar y salio.

El pelirrojo llevo a la cocina y se sirvio cafe caliente de la cafeteria y le dio un buen trago. Luego hizo una mueca, despues de la cerveza el cafe sabia un poco raro... pero no podia arriesgarse a seguir tomando y hacer cualquier cosa indevida con Hinata.  
Hinata, ¿que le tendra que decir...?

Tratando de distraerse saco otra taza, leche y chocolate. Que nisiquiera el las usaba.

Mezclo los ingredientes y los metio 30 segundos al microondas, viendo como giraba la taza tratando de distraerse, hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, dandole un pequeño respingo.

—¿G-gaara-kun?

Por cosas del destino la alarma del microondas sono, avisando que habia terminado el tiempo. El rapidamente saco la taza y tomo la suya, yendo de inmediato a la sala.

—Aqui—le aviso—Toma, disculpa solo tenia instantaneo—le dio su taza a la chica.

Ella la miro y la tomo feliz, sonriendo dulcemente, chocolate caliente, en una taza blanca de flores. Su sonrisa crecio ¿Porque tenia tazas floreadas?

—Muchas gracias...

—Ven sientate— le señalo los sillones—No te preocupes, es como tu casa— dijo la hizo sonrojar mucho, Gaara era tan lindo y educado

Ambos se sentaron y tomaron un sorbo, Gaara de su amargo cafe negro y Hinata de su dulce chocolate con mini malvaviscos.

—Cierto, ¿estas bien?, estabas llorando...

—Ah-ah— ella desvio la vista —n-no... es que la tormenta me asusto un poco—respondio muy avergonzada.

Gaara suspiro de alvio y sonrio

—¿Porque no me dijiste que venia? podia pasar por ti.

—E-esque... ya habiamos quedado—dijo en tono triste.

A Gaara se dio un golpe mental, duro, en la cara.¡Era cierto!, habian quedado de verse, en la tarde noche, en la casa de Hinata...

Antes de que pudiera pensar o decir cualquier cosa, Escucharon el timbre un par de golpes en la puerta.

—¡Gaara!,¡Olvide mi celular, dejame entrar!—

Se escucho la voz de Naruto del otro lado de la puerta.

_La puta madre..._

* * *

**Here;**

**IMPORTANTE**

**Lamento el retraso, pero estoy muy ocupada con la escuela y los estudios y eso.**

**Dentro de un mes tendre el que posiblemte sera el examen mas importante de mi vida, y decidira en que preparatoria/instituto/high school/como le quieran llamar o como le llamen en su pais**

**Asi que estoy muy centrada en eso ahora**

**Ademas la cantidad canon de NaruHina bloqueo mi mente GaaHina...**

**Gaara es mi personaje favorito Masculino Y Hinata mi personaje favorito femenino. Pero mi OTP de corazon es NaruHina, sip. Mas ahora que es canon... por si les gusta el NaruHina, tengo muchas ideas a futuro de esta pareja, espero subirlas pronto OuO. No se confundan, este fic es ****GaaHina****, sin final alterno ni nada de eso...**

**En fin, No esperen mucho de mi por ahora, lo siento.**

**Espero me manden buenas vibras para mi examen, enserio es muy importante...**

**PD; Este capitulo no esta correjido ni checado, lo subi tal cual. Excluyendo tildes/acentos, porfavor avisenme sobre las faltas de ortografia.**

**PD2; Los reviews me ayudan como no tienen idea, porfavor tomense 2 segundos y diganme que les parecio, es importante para mi :3**

**Oink~;3**


	7. 007 & Sorryyyy

Hoy era un gran día, durmió la mitad de la noche. Quizá incluso más. Y se encontraba bien, en paz. En sus cálidas colchas, sábanas y cobijas, suspiro feliz sin abrir sus ojos aún, disfrutando de la mañana. Se escucho un ligero dulce suspiro, alguien más lo disfrutaba.  
Con pereza abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos cerrados, tras unas largas y finas pestañas y un labio fleco de cabellos negros azulados.

El mundo se detuvo depronto para el ¿Hinata?

_Gaara, a sus 20 años, nunca había sentido la urgencia de que se lo tragara la tierra, almenos no de esta manera. Ni había sentido tanta urgencia de arrancarle las extremidades a Naruto._

_—__Etto...—una pequeña voz sonó,¡Hinata!  
_  
_—__H-Hina porfavor espera en mi cuarto...—susurró el empujandola muy ligeramente a su habitación.  
_  
_—__P-pero-  
_  
_—__No te preocupes—interrumpió el—no me tardo nada..._

_—__¡Gaara!— volvieron a gritar tras la puerta._  
_  
Hinata se tensó de inmediato al notarlo, sin decir nada camino con rapidez al cuarto de Gaara._  
_El pelirrojo tomo airé acercándose a la puerta, dispuesto a abrirlo pero se le ocurrió algo mejor._  
_Volteo buscando con la mirada el susodicho celular, al no encontrarlo a simple vista sacó su propio celular y marco el número._  
_Luego escucho el estúpido tono de ramen-ramen~, en el baño._  
_  
—¡Amiiigo, ¿estas en casa?!_  
_  
—¡Si, espera!—respondió Gaara corriendo al baño_  
_  
—¡Ya esperé mucho!— grito Naruto, está vez con enojó._  
_  
El susodicho celular no estaba a la vista, si no sobre la ropa. La ropa sucia. Mojada. De Hinata._  
_¿Cómo Hinata no notó que había ahí un celular? ¿Porqué puso el celular encima?_  
_Otro golpe en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar. Corrió está vez, a la puerta de entrada, abrió con la intención de aventar el celular en su cara y cerrarle por siempre._  
_  
—oye- empezó el Rubio, pero un ligero empujón y su celular en su mano, puesto bruscamente lo interrumpió._  
_  
—Ya es .— le dijo firmemente cerrando al fin la puerta, sin dejarle contestar. Para su suerte no escucho nada después, Naruto se fue sin decir nada._  
_  
Gaara giro, y se dirigió con rapidez a su cuarto. Vio a Hinata acostada, medio dormida, adorable. Gaara suspiro y se acercó, haciendo a la chica sentarse denuevo._  
_  
—perdón por venir así– se disculpó Hinata. En un tono bajo y perdido, con sueño en su voz._  
_  
—Está bien... No te disculpes—_  
_  
El pelirrojo noto algo, su voz no sonaba normal..._  
_Notó el vaso en la pequeña cajonera alado de su cama, oh no. El vaso tenía whisky, lo sirvió en la tarde y olvido quitarlo. Oh no. Podría ser que-_  
_  
—Gaaaaara-kuun~— ronroneo Hinata. Oh no.—¿Tienes otra ropa? Está es muy gruande...-_  
_Ese "gruande" sonó adorable, pero le preocupaba, ¿esto le hizo sólo un sorbito de whisky?_  
_  
—Si, espera—_  
_  
Busco en su closet algo más en lo que la Hyuuga se acostaba por completo en su cama, esperando._  
_Al joven le hubiera encantado darte una sencilla playera, que te dejara ver su buen cuerpo con facilidad. Pero no, ahora no. Hacia frío y no era un pervertido de esa clase, tomo unos shorts deportivos y una sudadera. Se los dio y salió para que se cambiara._  
_Una vez fuera sólo suspiro._  
_  
¿En que clase de enorme caos se había metido o se va a meter por esta chica?_  
_  
—Gaara-kun— escucho tras el, volteo a la voz—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? S-s-sólo está noche, la tormenta..._

_—__Claro que si dulzura_  
_Eso le habría gustado contestar. Pero, su padre..._

_Miro la hora, 11:48, joder, era temprano para el pero no la hora para que una señorita esté en la calle, aún con compañía, no tenía coche para llevarla, no siempre confiaba en los taxis..._  
_  
Hinata notó el como dudaba, y se arrepintió, no debió venir..._  
_  
—G-Gaara-kun— dijo nerviosa —n-no te preocupes por mi padre, c-cree que estoy en casa de ten-ten—_  
_  
¿Y quien chingados es Ten-Ten? Un momento-_  
_  
—¿Le mentiste?— pregunto algo sorprendido._  
_  
—A-ah—la peli negra se puso nerviosa ante eso—E-e-es que ella e ino, m-m-me dijeron que mejor viniera contigo... Y vine.—_  
_  
Ohhhh_  
_  
—p-p-perdón por no avisar— exclamo nerviosa, haciendo una ligera reverencia_  
_  
Gaara sonrió, joder como sonreía con esta mujer._  
_  
—No hay problema, no puedo sacarte con esta nieve— contesto sincero_  
_  
—Gracias Gaara-kun—sonrió._

¿Cómo terminaron en la misma cama? No recordaba bien eso...  
Pero si recordó algo más, con fastidio pensó.

Joder, hoy es lunes.

¿Hoy era un buen día?

-

**Here:**

**14, abril, 2016**

**LAMENTO MUCHO EL RETRASO**  
**hice mi examen para educación nivel medio superior (instituto/bachillerato/prepa) y pues no me fue tan bien, no quede en la que quería (lo cual me deprimió mucho) pero bueno, quede en una buena escuela y es de la universidad que quería... (La unam lol) y ashi... Este fic NO está ABANDONADO**

**11\. Mayo, 2016**

**Bien, actualice.**  
**Después de casi un año.**  
**No pinches putas mames- Okno-**

**Han pasado mil cosas ese este año, me cambie de casa 3 veces, no, no es joda. La escuela de pronto es muy difícil, tengo asuntos familiares que atender. Mil cosas.**  
**Una de ellas es que, a diferencia de hace un año, tengo novio. Sip.**

**Es muy raro porque mi relación con el es parecida a gaahina, de alguna forma. No es broma. Es raro.**  
**El tiene 20, no parece un punk pero si "un vago asocial que se oculta de la luz" algo así xD siempre de negro, estudia música, según el lo ven raro en la calle incluso :b y así...**  
**Yo no soy una tímida belleza como Hinata, pero según el soy muy tierna y "dulcemente infantil" oh y tengo 17**  
**Que cosas, no?**

**Así pues, la escuela, mudanzas, el novio. Me han impedido enormemente continuar con esto.**  
**Ya tengo vacaciones, woooo espero subir mucho ahora, retome la historia y la voy planeando mejor, espero que les guste el avance ;3**

**(Ah y escribire desde mi celular cuando no pueda en compu, heh, asi que no creo que todos los capitulos puedan tener el mismo largo)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS.**  
**De verdad, son un amor.**  
**Me ayudan a continuar (L)**

**Denuevo perdónenme, soy horrible, lo se :c**

**Plis ayúdenme con un comentario, me ayudan muchísimo, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**pd. Cambiare la edad de Gaara, de 19 a 20, no más por un toque personal, la edad de mi novio es 20 y la mía 17 como ya dije, y pos se me hizo simpático.**

**Nos leemos pronto ;3**

**oink~**

**(Sent from my iPhone)**


End file.
